villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hata no Kokoro
Hata no Kokoro is a character from Touhou Project who debuts in'' Hopeless Masquerade'' as the final boss character. While not really evil, her naïveté, along with her manipulation of the emotions of the Human Village in her debut, both strictly for good reasons, both count her as somewhat of an anti-villainess. Kokoro is a Menreiki composed of a humanoid girl body with several masks floating around her, becoming a youkai after a long time from these masks that were used by Hata no Kawakatsu, the father of Saragaku performance. She returns as a playable character in Urban Legend in Limbo. Backstory Hata no Kokoro is a youkai of menreiki, and she holds a total of 66 masks. She became a youkai after a long time from these masks which were used by Hata no Kawakatsu. When Prince Shoutoku was in war against Soga no Moriya, Prince Shoutoku ordered that Kawakatsu perform 66 types of play for ancient ritual with 66 masks given by Prince Shoutoku. After the plays, the war ended and there came peace. Roles Hopeless Masquerade In this game, Kokoro lost her mask of hope, which was stolen by Koishi Komeiji. This caused her power to control emotions to go berserk, causing the humans in the Human Village to lose hope as well and become enthralled in a religious popularity contest that came to be known as the "dueling fad". She controlled the humans through the masks placed on them into looking for her mask of hope. Reimu and the others participated in this contest and are eventually guided by Mamizou to the Human Village at night, where Kokoro searched in vain for her lost mask. Most of the characters who try to stop her come up with their own solutions to her hopelessness, including Byakuren teaching her Buddhism to control her own emotions and Miko making her a replacement mask of hope, but none of them completely work until Mamizou notices the contradictory actions Kokoro is taking and offers her own advice, which is to stop relying on the masks and discover her own, true emotions through meeting (and fighting) a variety of people. In the process of doing so she discovers her own anger at the religious leaders who are taking advantage of the situation, and Reimu, Byakuren, and Miko team up to stop her. Byakuren and Miko both claim that their solutions solved the problem, and Kokoro is invited to the Hakurei Shrine to perform Noh plays as an offering to the gods. Appearance Kokoro has long, pink hair and pink, empty eyes. She wears a blue blouse with plaid pattern. Her skirt is in a pumpkin shape, depicting several faces on it. She carries a total of 66 masks with her, which all holds a different emotion and face. However, she mainly uses the masks holding the emotions joy, anger, pathos and humour. Personality Kokoro, a rather lifeless and emotionally devoid person, had to rely on her masks to properly communicate her emotions. All of her masks are in harmony with one another; when she lost the Mask of Hope, it caused a severe imbalance and she would go berserk. Through the story of Hopeless Masquerade, she strengthened her own emotional capacity and became more lively toward her surroundings. Relationships *Toyosatomimi no Miko (Known) *Mamizou Futatsuiwa (Known) *Koishi Komeiji (Enemy) *Satori Komeiji (Enemy's Sister) Trivia *A silhouette of Kokoro occupies the front of Hopeless Masquerade's jewel case. *Kokoro resembles Satori Komeiji in some ways, and both are closely related to Koishi Komeiji in story and abilities. *A popular gag is having her with masks of other known things, such as Kamen Riders (particularly Wizard, who frequently talks about hope), The Stone Mask, due to the frequent popularity of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure within Touhou, Majora's Mask, due to its own popularity, and so forth as opposed to her normal ones. *Fans have noticed similarities with expressionless but attractive characters such as Yuki Nagato or Rei Ayamami, though with the liveliness Kokoro shows, she ends up developing her own charm. *Due to the ambiguous situation with her either talking or the masks doing the talking, various artists have either Kokoro herself talking without masks, the masks doing the talking, or all of the above. *Due to the close ties with Koishi, she is sometimes shown with her. At others it's Mamizou as she helps Kokoro out. Gallery Kokoro.jpg Hata no kokoro Hopeless masquerade soundtrack album cover.jpg|On the Hopeless Masquerade OST album cover Hata no kokoro Hopeless masquerade.png|One of Hata no Kokoro's images from Hopeless Masquerade 09Kokoro1.png|One of Hata no Kokoro's images from Hopeless Masquerade Hata no kokoro Urban legend in limbo01.png|One of Hata no Kokoro's images from Urban Legend in Limbo Hata no kokoro Urban legend in limbo.png|One of Hata no Kokoro's images from Urban Legend in Limbo (also featured in Antimony of Common Flowers) Hata no kokoro Urban legend in limbo02.png|One of Hata no Kokoro's images from Urban Legend in Limbo Hata no kokoro Urban legend in limbo03.png|One of Hata no Kokoro's images from Urban Legend in Limbo Hata no kokoro Urban legend in limbo04.png|One of Hata no Kokoro's images from Urban Legend in Limbo Merchandise nui310_01.jpg Theme Music Category:Touhou Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Possessed Objects Category:Redeemed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Creation Category:Youkai Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Fighters